From the UK to the US: A Short Prequel
by FreeBird.FreeHand
Summary: Alright, so this is a oneshot where Ginny and Harry, post-DH, are expecting their 1st child, and discover that Dumbledore helped open 3 Wizarding schools in America. Plz read, it's really short, and just an opener for my upcoming mostly OC series. Thx!


This is a work of fiction. This work has not been endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or movies. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, settings or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. No connection is implied or should be inferred. Also note that this is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge.

Simply put, I don't own Harry Potter, and this is FANfiction anyhow.

Author's Note: First of all, this is only going to be one chapter. This is a prequel to a story I'm working up right now. But I figured a short little prequel might get people interested and excited for the story to be released. So here goes!

**Chapter One: From United Kingdom to United States**

"Well, that looks about right," said Harry, staring at his freshly painted nursery. The baby wasn't due for another five months, but Harry figured he'd surprise Ginny with something that she wouldn't have to do. It was nice to see her face light up with joy from time to time, given her current…status.

Harry took a look around the tiny banana yellow room. He smiled with satisfaction at the pristine job he had done. No streaky parts, no lighter or darker spots. _Good job, Potter, _he thought. There was absolutely no baby furniture yet, Ginny hadn't had the opportunity to shop for any that she liked just yet, but Harry knew this room would be decorated soon, and then Harry could relax in here and wait for the birth of his first child.

Harry heard from down the stairs a small rustling of keys jingling and the sound of grocery bags being set upon the kitchen table and figured it must be Ginny. Closing the door behind him, trying to wipe the cheesy yet accomplished smile from his face, he went to the kitchen to greet her.

"Oh my goodness, Harry, you would never believe what I heard today!" Ginny squealed as she gave him a quick hug, throwing the Daily Prophet in front of him for him to read the headline.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic Recognizes American Wizarding School's Impressive Scores on Standardized Tests (O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s)**

There has been great improvement in the Wizarding School System over the last decade or so, first with the late Albus Dumbledore helping to co-found three schools in the United States, and now with the impressive test score averages achieved by current students of these fairly new schools. This is something that the Ministry of Magic is very excited to see evolve out of such a delicate project that it has been in establishing formal curriculum and schooling standards in lands much unlike our own. Nonetheless, it seems the Ministry has succeeded.

"It's amazing, to see these youngsters here giving these schools a great name," says Headmistress Delilah Hill of Mount Greylock Academy of Magic, in Massachusetts. She adds, "It's a wonder what they'll be saying of these schools in the decades to come, especially when they look back at their forefathers. It will be a lot for them to live up to."

* * *

Harry couldn't even finish reading the article. His mouth hung open in shock.

"That's exactly what I looked like when I read it with Hermione!" Ginny laughed. She put her hand to his chin, so that he would close his mouth. "I just couldn't believe it. Dumbledore never mentioned anything!"

Harry sat in the kitchen table and glanced at the article again. Skimming through the article he learned that the three schools were located in Massachusetts in the East, Nebraska in the Central Region, and California in the West.

Harry thought about it for a moment, in silence. He began to daze off, barely hearing Ginny in the background cooking up something for lunch.

It kind of made sense. Here in Europe there was Durmstrang, and Beaubatons, and Hogwarts of course. America would probably have witches and wizards too, like the ones in History accounts of places like Salem. But wouldn't they have schools like Hogwarts that had been around for what seemed like forever, just like Hogwarts? It says that Dumbledore had helped found these schools… in the last decade? It was almost six years past since Dumbledore's death on the astronomy tower, five since the final fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had been doing this in the many years he had known Harry, and never a word about it! Harry furrowed his brow, and then realized Ginny had put a plate of fresh potato salad and some kind of meat pie in front of him on the table.

He looked at his pregnant wife, gratitude on his face, and then remembered his present for her waiting right upstairs.

"Honey, after lunch I'd like to show you something I did for you today. Then after that, how do you feel about a visit to our friendly neighbors?" Harry smiled.

"Who, the Smiths? I think they're out to the zoo today with their children." Ginny replied, in between bites of her potato salad.

Harry just smiled at her. "No, I mean, let's go to the schools in America. I want to see what they're like. It would be a nice mini-vacation before the baby comes. Whaddya think?"

Ginny gaped at him. Slowly a smile spread across her freckled face, and she agreed with a nod of her head. They ate their lunch in hurried excitement.

AN: So, what do you think? Obviously, the real story will be 99 percent all original characters. Hope you like. Review please, and stay tuned!

Sincerely

- Free Bird Free Hand


End file.
